Something About You
by arisnamesake
Summary: Lydia vient de se faire larguer, et cherche le réconfort dans les bras de celle qui a toujours été là. (one shot — smut/lemon très explicite — F/F, cunnilingus)


Les débuts avaient été difficiles, entre Lydia Martin et Allison Argent. Pourtant, elles avaient vite trouver chez l'autre une amitié nécessaire, qu'aucune d'elles n'était capable de véritablement définir. Un lien spécial, particulier. Inséparables, le monde savait qu'elles fonctionnaient par deux. Les seuls moments où les deux lycéennes n'étaient pas ensemble ou, au pire, en train de s'envoyer des messages, était lorsqu'elles étaient avec leurs petits-amis respectifs. Pourtant, Allison avait rompu avec Scott McCall quelques semaines plus tôt. Une relation trop pesante pour elle, pour sa famille. Elle avait besoin de recul, et Lydia avait été là pour elle.

Sans qu'Allison ne le sente venir, les situations avaient rapidement été inversées, le soir où Lydia frappa à la fenêtre de sa chambre, après le couvre-feu de la jeune Argent.

« Lydia ? » demanda rapidement la brune une fois la fenêtre ouverte.

La rouquine entra dans la chambre, laissant son amie refermer derrière elle.

« Il m'a largué. » se contenta-t-elle de marmonner en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Allison l'observa un instant, elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Jackson était, certes un des garçons les plus populaires de Beacon Hills High School, mais il était surtout incroyablement chanceux d'avoir une petite amie comme Lydia. Allison le lui avait toujours dit.

« Il a fait quoi ? »

Allison alla rapidement s'asseoir près de son amie, sur le lit, alors que Lydia se passait les mains sur le visage.

« Il m'a largué. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous, c'est ça le pire. J'ai prit mes affaires, et je suis partie. Je m'en foutais, Allison. »

La brune fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de tout comprendre. Elle avait été dévastée l'autre qu'elle avait dû rompre avec son petit-ami, elle-même, et voilà que Lydia semblait insensible au fait que Jackson la quitte.

« Je m'en foutais parce que j'arrêtais pas de penser à une seule chose, venir te rejoindre ici. »

Lydia regarda Allison, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais la jolie brune était bien trop perdue pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Comment ça..? » marmonna-t-elle finalement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je voulais te retrouver. »

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Lydia comprit vite que son amie ne comprenait absolument pas le message qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer. Elle était loin, trop loin du compte. Les choses semblaient pourtant évidante. Pour tout le monde, sauf pour elle. Sauf pour Allison, car la rouquine avait réalisé au moment où son petit-ami l'avait quitté qu'il ne comptait pas à ses yeux. La seule qui comptait, c'était la jolie brune devant ses yeux.

« Tu comprends pas, Allison ? » demanda-t-elle.

La voyant secouer la tête, Lydia réalisa qu'elle allait devoir prendre les choses en main et agir si elle voulait vraiment que son amie comprenne. Se rapprochant immédiatement d'elle, elle glissa une main dans ses mèches brunes, ses lèvres venant chaudement trouver celles de son amie. Son corps entier frissonna au moment où elle la senti lui rendre son baiser, et Lydia se colla un peu plus à son amie, approfondissant le baiser, bien trop heureuse et excitée de voir ce moment enfin prendre vie.

À la seconde où Allison avait senti les lèvres de son amie sur les siennes, elle avait réalisé. Comme si tout un puzzle se mettait en place dans sa tête. Des mois de tristesse aux côtés de Scott, une rupture, beaucoup trop de soirées passées en la compagnie de la jolie rousse. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait depuis toujours. Ses lèvres lui rendirent son baiser, qui s'accentua petit à petit, alors que la jeune femme posa ses mains sur le visage de son amie.

Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser, passionnément, silencieusement, sensuellement. Et à chaque nouveau baiser, Allison pouvait sentir le feu dans le bas de son ventre s'étendre. Elle appréciait bien plus ce moment qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Lydia sembla comprendre à quel point son ami prenait du bon temps, et il était hors de question pour elle que ça s'arrête si tôt. Ses lèvres toujours sur les siennes, à l'embrasser, elle commença à se faire plus brusque dans ses baisers, sa langue cherchant la dominance à chaque fois. Sa main, pourtant loin d'être experte, glissa sûre d'elle jusqu'au sein de la jeune femme, qu'elle saisit à la fois tendrement et fermement, faisant soupirer d'aise la brune. Lydia commença à malaxer la poitrine de son amie, qui se retrouvait à soupirer de plaisir, sans qu'elle n'ait eu à lui faire grand chose. Quittant finalement ses lèvres, Lydia vint se mettre à genoux par terre, devant son amie.

« Lydia, tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu veux pas t'arrêter sur une si bonne lancée, non ? » chuchota-t-elle chaudement, ses mains glissant sous le t-shirt trop grand qui servait de pyjama à Allison. Entre ses cuisses, elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait: un sous-vêtement trempé par l'excitation qu'elle lui avait provoqué.

« T'es toute mouillée, Allison. C'est à cause de moi ? »

Allison hocha la tête, forcée de reconnaitre que oui, Lydia Martin l'avait excité plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. Les doigts de la rouquine commencèrent à appuyer contre la tâche humide sur la culotte, contre l'intimité de la brunette, qui soupira à nouveau de plaisir en la sentant faire, fermant les yeux. Les caresses continuèrent un instant, mais Allison fut forcer de rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle senti Lydia s'arrêter. La regardant, elle réalisa que sa culotte avait retrouvé le sol, juste au moment où elle senti la jeune femme devant elle écarter ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh! »

Un premier gémissement lui échappa, au moment où la langue de Lydia trouva son intimité, léchant longuement la mouille qu'elle avait provoqué là, entre ses jambes, depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à s'embrasser. Reproduisant à nouveau cette action, elle senti Allison lui agripper ses boucles, maintenant sa tête entre ses cuisses, ce qui ne fit qu'encourager la rouquine à continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Sa langue approfondit son exploration, venant rapidement titiller sa fente et son clitoris, avant que ses lèvres charnues ne s'en mêlent, ne cessant de faire gémir la brunette.

Pourtant, Allison tentait d'être calme. Le corps tendu de plaisir, une main accrochant le drap sous elle et l'autre les cheveux de son amie pour lui dire quoi faire, elle soupirait sans cesse, retenant autant que possible ses gémissements. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, et elle le savait bien. Mais s'abandonner à gémir trop fort lui faisait peur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle senti la langue de Lydia la pénétrer.

« Oh bordel, oui… » gémit-elle longuement, se cambrant alors qu'elle tentait d'approcher ses hanches contre la jeune femme.

Elle voulait la sentir encore plus en elle. Plus longtemps, plus profondément, plus violemment. Elle avait besoin de la sentir, encore. Alors qu'elle entama ses mouvements, la langue de Lydia sortant et entrant toujours plus loin en Allison, cette dernière n'eut d'autre choix que de se cambrer fortement, un nouveau gémissement lui échappant.

« Lydia, vas-y ! »

Perdant son équilibre, elle se retrouva dos à son matelas, Lydia toujours entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir ses hanches en place. Sa langue cherchait à lui faire plaisir, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre d'expériences. Elle avait embrassé des filles, oui. Mais jamais ne leur avait-elle fait l'amour. Continuant d'enfoncer sa langue en elle, Lydia comprit que les gémissement de plaisir d'Allison était une belle preuve qu'elle faisait sa bien. Elle s'appliqua, continuant, approfondissant pour la conduire toujours plus loin dans le plaisir absolu.

Allison se crispa lorsqu'elle senti une sensation nouvelle et étrange en elle, la faisant se raidir un peu plus, ses paroles se resserrant sur la langue de Lydia qui continuait de la lécher et de s'enfoncer en elle.

« Lydia, attends, je… »

Un nouveau gémissement, plus fort, plus puissant, l'interrompu. Ses doigts continuèrent d'accrocher les draps alors qu'elle sentit la langue de Lydia la toucher parfaitement au bon endroit.

« Oui, là ! Encore ! Encore ! »

Lydia obéit immédiatement, sa langue continuant de s'enfoncer pour taper à nouveau contre cette endroit qui semblait faire perdre la tête à Allison.

Et elle perdit effectivement la tête, lorsqu'un cri de plaisir lui échappa et qu'elle se cambra, tremblante de plaisir, incapable de se contrôler.

« Putain, oui ! Lydia ! C'est si boooon ! »

Lydia continua un instant, avant que sa langue ne vienne retrouver son clitoris, continuant de la lécher alors qu'elle l'entendait quelques gémissements aigus lui échapper encore, puis retrouver le calme. Sa langue lécha une dernière fois l'intimité de son amie, et elle se releva, venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » chuchota Allison, encore allongée, à bout de souffle et les yeux fermés.

« Je… t'ai fait un cuni. Je crois. »

« Non, Lydia. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi c'était si bon, tout à coup ? »

Lydia fronça les sourcils, regardant son amie sans être sûre de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Parce que… tu as atteint l'orgasme sur ma langue ? »

Rouvrant les yeux, Allison regarda son amie, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça, c'était un orgasme ? J'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de si intense. »

« Scott t'as jamais fait jouir ? » se préoccupa Lydia, une mine mi-amusée, mi-surprise sur le visage.

« Il faut croire que non. »

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire, se regardant tendrement, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait sans même s'en rendre compte.


End file.
